


A Stolen Day for Family

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Post-Time Skip, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth plan a family day together.“Mommy!  Daddy!”  The door to the bedroom flew open with the little blonde princess leaping onto the bed.  "Today we pick-a-nick!"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	A Stolen Day for Family

Byleth slowly opened her eyes to the morning sun filtering into the bedroom and sucked a slow, deep breath just letting it drift back out again as she looked at Dimitri peacefully sleeping beside her. He was laying on his back with his head turned toward her. A hint of a smile curled her lips as she allowed her eyes to wander over his face. Totally relaxed, void of the eye patch, and still as handsome as the first day she realized she loved him.

It was a rarity they had this time in the morning to just sleep in and relax. A day she had been looking forward to when it was decided that a family day and picnic was long overdue. Of course reality was that something would interrupt. Some documents that needed attention or signing, some feisty lord to calm, or a messenger from the monastery with something that Seteth wanted from her were all possibilities. But for now, there was this perfect waking moment.

As much as she wanted to let her husband sleep, she couldn’t resist the urge to touch him. Her hand slowly moved to lightly brush a lock of flaxen hair from his good eye before turning so the back of her fingers softly trailed down his cheek. She watched his chest rise as he drew a deep breath before opening his eyes. She still melted when she stared into the beautiful blue of his good eye. “Good morning,” she purred.

“Mmmm, good morning,” he replied softly as his hand lifted to capture hers still resting on his jawline and pressed a kiss to it. “How long have you been awake and staring?”

She moved closer now and leaned in so she could steal a kiss. “Never long enough,” she whispered. “I never tire of watching you.”

“That is supposed to be my line.” He gently pulled her closer so he could wrap his arms around her. “How long do you think we actually have before interruptions begin?”

“If we are lucky,” she began as she moved to lay over him and rocked her hips forward, “time enough to strip off those pajama pants and this nightgown.” She pushed herself to perch on his hips and smiled wickedly. “I am going to ride you like…”

“Mommy! Daddy!” The door to the bedroom flew open causing Byleth groan as she rolled off of Dimitri just in time see the little blonde princess leap onto the bed with them.

“Good morning, Princess,” Dimitri greeted with a grunt as the three-year old threw herself onto his chest. “Apparently, I forgot to lock our door last night.”

“Apparently,” Byleth agreed as she smiled at their daughter.

“Today we pick-a-nick!” the child announced as she looked over at the night table before scrambling toward it to retrieve Dimitri’s eyepatch. “Daddy, you need,” she paused to straighten out the ties before continuing, “you need to do this.” She pushed the patch onto her own face over her eye. “Here.”

Byleth compressed her lips against the chuckle teasing her while watching their daughter attempt to help Dimitri adorn his eyepatch nearly poking out his other eye in the process. A knock on the open door drew her attention to the flustered young woman standing in the open doorway.

“I am so sorry, your Majesty, your Grace.” The young nanny fidgeted at the door a bit seemingly unsure of where she should be looking with her king and queen still in bed. “ Please excuse me. Alexia just bolted from the room before I could catch her or even get her dressed. I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine, Wanda,” Byleth said. “We knew she would be excited today. Is Leon awake as well?”

“No, ma’am. The baby is still asleep.”

“I’ll bring her back to her room in a few minutes, Wanda,” Dimitri said. “Then, maybe, you can get her dressed after she is done visiting with us for a bit.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” The dark-haired woman left the doorway now.

“Mommy, can we,” the sentence halted while the little blonde watched her nanny walk away, “can we, umm, can we…” She leaned off of her father and dropped herself against Byleth. “Mommy, I want…can we…” she got side-tracked now looking at her mother’s ring and touching the gems in it.

“Alex, concentrate on what you are wanting to ask, before I get white hair just waiting,” Byleth prompted.

Alexia's blue eyes widened as she stared at Byleth now. “Like Doo-doo?!”

Dimitri and Byleth both broke into laughter now before Dimitri answered, “Yes, white hair just like Dedue.”

“I don’t think she even remembers what she wanted to ask, Dimi, but I certainly remember what I wanted before we were interrupted,” Byleth said as she reached over and poked Dimitri in the ribs.

Alexia giggled. "You poked Daddy." She looked at Byleth. "Mommy, will you do my hairs like dis." She pulled her blonde locks up on top of her head. "Like...like dis."

"I will fix your hair after you get dressed, and pick a pretty hair ribbon."

“How about I take you to your room, and you can get dressed and play with Wanda a bit before your mother fixes your hair, we have breakfast, and head out on our day of fun?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Byleth watched Dimitri get up and lift the child into his arms but interrupted him before he could leave the room, “Dimitri, put on your robe before you go or you will fluster Wanda even more this morning seeing your half-naked body.” She watched him shake his head as he pulled on his robe and then grabbed his daughter again, hoisting her into the air, getting the reward of her giggles, before leaving the room. “Hurry back,” she called after him.

Her brow lifted as she heard little feet running back down the hallway followed by Dimitri’s voice, “Alexia! Come back here and do what you are told or we will not be going anywhere today.”

“But Daddy! I need to…”

“You need to do what I told you. Now,” his voice becoming more stern from the hallway while the sound of their young son began echoing in the hallway as well. “Dammit.”

“Daddy, you said…”

“I know, I’m sorry. Now go back to your room and stay there.”

Byleth was stifling a giggle as Dimitri finally re-entered their room and pushed the bolt to lock the door. “Oh, Daddy, what you said,” she teased as she watched him pull off his robe and toss it to a chair.

“She is too much like you. Fast and combative,” he mumbled as he dropped his pajama pants and climbed into bed. “And you are overdressed.” He grabbed her nightgown and yanked it up over her head while she continued to giggle at him. 

“But you love us,” she teased as she stared up at him while he loomed over her.

He dipped his head to kiss her throat before moving to press his lips to hers. “I do love you,” he murmured against her delighting in her arms pulling him closely against her body. He couldn’t help the soft moan of pleasure as she rocked her hips into him while pushing her tongue into his mouth. His hand moved to caress her breast.

Byleth sighed as her head tipped back, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him move and wrapped her arms around him as he sat up, holding her against him, so they faced each other. Leaning back just enough so she could look at him, she said, “I will never tire of you, my Dimi. I love you so.” She shifted her hips to position herself, and when he moved his hand to hold himself at her opening, she slowly lowered to take him in. She hummed in pleasure as she sat straddling him enjoying the feel of him deeply within her.

Dimitri’s hands slowly moved over her body as she sat astride him very slowly rocking her hips. She felt perfect, and the lazy way they were merely holding each other while coupled was highly arousing to him. Pulling her closer, he captured her lips in a kiss that quickly deepened. A husky rumble sounded from his throat as he lowered his hand and found her sensitive spot with his thumb. He adored her moan of pleasure as she leaned back to give him better access while continuing to slowly rock her hips.

“Ah, yes, Dimi,” she sighed, “right there.” His thumb circled and caressed her nub. She tightened her legs around him bringing herself flush against him so that he was as deep within her as possible while he relaxed his legs a bit more so she settled nicely against his crotch. His moan of pleasure reached her ears, and she closed her eyes as she felt herself reaching her peak. Her hips wiggled against him and jerked as she reached her climax. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him in a full embrace.

“Hold on,” he whispered against her as he moved their position from sitting to lay down so he was over her. She relaxed her hold now and smiled up at him as he began to slowly build a rhythm. His fingers lightly brushed over her breast while he leaned in for a kiss. He could feel himself nearing release but wanted to savor this time with her. She was making those adorable sounds of pleasure that made him want to last as long as he possibly could. Finally, when he could take it no longer, he plunged deeply into her releasing his load with a throaty moan.

He moved beside of her, sprawling on his stomach as he drew a deep breath. “I don’t suppose we could just stay here all day.”

Surprised that he would suggest such a thing, she said, “I’m afraid those days have passed. We have an impatient princess and a young prince awaiting a family day in the sun before the weather turns too cold for me to even pretend to enjoy it.” She looked at him. “But, if we aren’t too tired this evening, perhaps we can find a new position or two.”

Dimitri chuckled now. “If we aren’t careful, beloved, there will be another baby on the way with Leon only eight months old.”

“A castle full of children as rowdy as Alexia will surely give us hair like Doo-doo in no time.”

Dedue was taking the horses back to the stable and despite the children being dirty and a torn doll, the day was perfect. The royal family was entering the courtyard of the castle after a day of picnicking and romping in the countryside pleased that they had not suffered too many interruptions. Byleth was balancing Prince Leon on her hip while Princess Alexia skipped ahead of them. 

“Uh-oh,” Byleth said as she noticed Sylvain and Felix walking across the courtyard toward them the same time Alexia spotted them.

“Savain! Feee!” the little girl squealed as she ran toward them laughing as Felix caught her in mid leap.

“You better not be here to talk business,” Byleth warned as they got closer. 

“Us? What would make you think we are here to cause trouble?” Sylvain said as he looked at the little blonde boy drooling on Byleth. “Gotta learn to swallow there, buddy.”

Byleth looked at Leon and wiped her thumb across his chin and lower lip to remove the drool dripping from his chin. “He’s teething.” Sylvain poked his finger into the little one’s tummy, causing him to excitedly fling his arms whacking Byleth in the head with his wooden toy he had been holding.

“Oh, here,” Sylvain reached out and took the boy from Byleth, “let me take him before he knocks you out.”

“Thanks,” she muttered as she rubbed the side of her head.

“Why are you here?” Dimitri asked as he watched Sylvain toss Leon into the air. 

“We just wanted to let you know that we are going to head up to Sreng because we hear there is some unrest up there. Wanted to see if we can’t put a stop to whatever it is before it becomes an issue for us,” Felix informed as he set Alexia down and watched her run after a butterfly.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Dimitri asked as he watched his daughter running further across the courtyard. “Alex!”

“I’ll go get her,” Byleth said. “But don’t you make plans to leave anywhere today,” she warned with a smile. “We still have plans for this evening,” she said in a sing-song tone as she trotted after their daughter leaving the other side of the courtyard still chasing the butterfly.

Felix’s eyes widened in near horror as Leon’s drool draped in a long spit string from Sylvain’s shoulder to the little one’s face when Sylvain moved to hand the young prince to his father. “Damn, that’s just wrong.”

“Sure, blood and guts don’t matter to you, but baby drool sets you off,” Sylvain chuckled as he wiped off his shoulder, leaving a big wet spot on his shirt.

The three men turned their attention to Byleth, now tugging Alexia along while scolding, “You know you aren’t supposed to just run off too far out of sight.”

“But Mommy!” The little girl tugged her hand, breaking free and standing with her hands folded over her chest with her lower lip pouted out.

“She’s just like her mother,” Dimitri quietly informed Sylvain and Felix. “She is determined, strong-willed, but unlike Byleth, she can easily be distracted. Watch. Alex, why don’t you pick some of those flowers for Wanda.”

The young princess ran over to the flower bed and picked a yellow flower. “These ones! What color is this, Daddy?”

“See what I mean?”

“Daddy! What color is this and this?” Alexia yelled while picking a few various colors. 

“Aren’t you going to answer her?” Felix asked.

“No, she knows what color they are, she is just talking now to talk,” Dimitri chuckled as he handed Leon to Byleth.

“Aaaaahhh!!! Bee!! Bee!! Bee!! Bee!!” Alexia flung the flowers out of her hand as she ran toward them. “Daaaddddddyyy!!” She threw herself against Dimitri’s leg. “It tried to bite-ed me!”

“Okay, I think we have had enough of the outdoors,” Byleth announced. “I am going to take them inside and, hopefully, get baths.” She looked up a Dimitri now. “Are you going to Sreng?”

“No,” he answered watching Byleth’s smile grow. “Go on. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Mmmm-hmmm, see that you are.” She looked at Alexia now. “Say good-bye to Sylvain and Felix, Alex, and let’s go.”

Dimitri pulled the door to Leon's nursery almost closed before glancing back into the dimly lit room at his young son. A feeling of contentment washed over him as he walked to look in on his daughter one more time before joining Byleth. 

A frown furrowed his brow at not finding his wife in their room but a sound from the bathroom soon chased that frown away. His fingers pushed the lock to their door before he crossed the room.

"There you are," Byleth greeted as she smiled at him. 

Dimitri looked at the filled bathtub, candles, bottle of wine, and plate of cookies. "I think I might like how this day is ending."

Byleth smiled and dropped her robe to stand naked before him. "Care to join me for a nice soak in the tub, Majesty?"

Dimitri sank into the tub and held his hand out to assist Byleth as she entered and sank down between his legs. She reached over and grabbed the bottle of wine before settling to rest back against his chest. Tipping the bottle to her lips, she took a long sip before handing the bottle to Dimitri. 

"You love to skip the glasses," he commented as he tipped the bottle to his lips. 

"That mercenary part of me is just used to passing the bottle, my love." 

His free hand slid over her wet skin to rest on her breast. He took another long swallow from the bottle before handing it to her and slipping his other hand around her to hug her against him as he dipped his head to press a kiss to her cheek. "I love you," he crooned against her ear.

She lifted her hand to hold his head against hers. "And I love you, my King. I plan to show you just how much tonight."


End file.
